iThink I'm Dreaming
by Mixwe
Summary: For a science project Freddie montitors Sam while she's sleeping, what seddie-filled stuff will come up? hehehe, I've gots lots of Seddieness for you people! Read Read!
1. Chapter 1: dreaming of you

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I used to try and make my disclaimers clever but epically failed each time, soooooo… I Don't Own iCarly! (*says with robotic voice*)**

**Chapter 1: dreaming of you**

**Sam's POV:**

"**All right, I'm here! Now where do I nap?" I sauntered in to the empty science room. Freddie looked up from his laptop.**

"**You're late" he spat. I just rolled my eyes.**

"**At least I'm here at all." I rationalized.**

"**You're here because it's required to do a final project."**

"**I don't care about any of that."**

"**But all that not-caring will be sure to put you to sleep in no time while I monitor you." He was trying to stay up beat about this, I could tell he was getting annoyed with me. I bet he was wishing he got to monitor Carly while she slept. I'm no sleeping-beauty like her. I snore… and drool. But, hey, I'm getting school credit for sleeping, plus this would so count for a major favor from the dork in the future. I love having something to hold over his head.**

**I sprawled out on the couch he had brought in from the teacher's lounge. It was a pretty nice one, but I could have fallen asleep on the floor if I wanted. I was that good.**

"**Alright, just get comfy, and I'll put these monitors on you to keep track of your pulse to see if it quickens, and I'll put this camera right here to record your eye movements. I'll just record everything else I see from here." He explained. Part of me found it creepy to have Freddork watch me while I sleep, but I shook it off. "And when you wake up just tell me anything you can remember about your dreams. This alarm will wake you up in thirty minutes." He held up the device.**

"**Alright Mr. Scientist, can I sleep now?" I asked impatiently. He rolled his eyes and nodded. I flopped down deeper into the couch's fabric and felt myself slipping away in no time…**

_**I see a plain field fade into view. Looking around, I soon find I'm sitting in the center of it. I rake my fingers through the grass a couple times until I feel something greasy underneath. I don't recoil, I know what this is. I've come accustomed to the feel.**_

_**I rip the foliage out from the roots to find the treasure underneath. Bacon. It's a field of bacon. Many, many strips are all woven together, hidden by the grass.**_

_**My smile turns savage as I lunge at it. I pull the precious meat product to my mouth only to find it has turned back to dirt. I spit it out, disgusted.**_

_**I disregard the false-bacon and get up. The field seems to go on forever in all directions. No end in sight. I feel small… and helpless. I'm disgusted with myself now.**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Then I see a figure appearing, like the wind is painting a picture of a boy with each stroke.**_

_**He looks comfortable standing there with both feet planted squarely. He's not too skinny and his shoulders are rounded. His hair kind of swishes back in a way that you don't see often from a high-school boy, it's not formal or anything, it's just neat. His face is what gets me. The glowing innocence I usually prey on is protected with sweeps of sarcasm and confidence. He's smiling, but not a normal kind of smile, a teasing smile that just radiates warmth into me. He's looking directly at me and I can't think of anything else anymore.**_

_**I call to him, "Freddie?"**_

***BRIIIIIIING***

**Freddie's POV:**

**I watch as Sam's eyes fly open. She sits up, narrowly avoiding the eye-cam which she probably forgot about. She takes in her surroundings and realization hits her fast.**

**I begin with the questions I prepared, clutching my notebook and pencil readily.**

"**Did you sleep well?" I ask calmly.**

"**Like a log" she says yawning, then gives me an annoyed glare, "I could have slept better without that stupid timer."**

**I wrote down her answer, word for word.**

"**How long did it seem like to you?"**

"**Too short." She simply stated. I recorded that down.**

**I looked up at her, "Did you dream?" I asked.**

**She looked like she was concentrating for a moment then answered, "yes." She said. I was surprised she was answering my questions so well, I would have thought she would have fought me more.**

"**how well can you remember it?" I continued.**

"**I only remember pieces, it's kind of fuzzy." She explained, then seemed to remember she was supposed to be bored and leaned back down into her seat and yawned again.**

"**Did you recognize things that happened today or recently in your dream?" I asked.**

**Her bored eyes focused a little as she thought, "yes." She answered.**

"**Can you list them?"**

**She paused to collect her fleeting thoughts then answered, "Grass, bacon, and you." She said.**

**I was taken back by the mention of me. The next question wasn't on the list, but I wanted to know.**

"**And do you dream about these things a lot?" I asked, my eyes nervously flashing up to her face. She was concentrating too much to meet my gaze. She didn't notice I asked this more for me and not the purpose of science.**

"**Yes, but not grass." She answered.**

**I nodded slightly, not sure why I was so interested that I was in her dreams. I expected bacon to be, I smiled at that.**

**I looked down at my clipboard, no other questions were left.**

"**Well, alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school?" I clarified.**

"**What-evs" she replied, already out the door.**

_Good introduction? I hope so. I don't know what I'm thinking starting a new series when I already have two going that I care about a lot, but I got this idea and I couldn't let it go. You like? Got suggestions? Love to hear them!_

**REVIEW! DO IT NOW!**

You guys are SO Dry Ice! (yes I'm aware that's frozen carbon dioxide… I think… but it is also an adjective for awesomeness and other synonyms to that)


	2. Chapter 2: nightmare

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own iCarly!**

**Chapter 2: nightmare**

**Sam's POV:**

_The fuzzy darkness from my black eyelids swished into that of a picture._

_I looked around. It was glorious! There was bacon again, but not just any bacon, HUGE bacon! Three massive strips all kind of layered over top each other. To accompany them were two equally enormous over-medium eggs. I looked back over my shoulder to see giant toast as well, but I ignored that. I was all for the protein!_

_I started running towards them, hands outreached._

_*WHAM*_

_I collided with the object protruding from my path. I fell backwards into a sitting position, dazed. Taking a few seconds to rub my face and anywhere else that had been hit, I looked at the thing. Four giant silver spears all reaching towards the ground. Oh wait, that wasn't ground. I felt around me… it was… a plate? Oh no. I looked back up; the thing that had almost stabbed me was a giant fork!_

_I gasped in surprise when I saw the weapon lift once again and position its self right over me. I screamed. Then I tried to get up but I suddenly couldn't move at all. My heart raced as dread gripped me._

_It came down. The stainless steal poles hugged either side of me tightly but didn't actually hurt me at all. Then it lifted, and I came with. I soon became unanalyzed with a jolt. I struggle to get free, flailing all around. But I was stuck._

_I looked out to find that the fork was being held by a hand. I followed the hand to see who it was attached to._

_A giant face was there, mouth open, ready. I was part of his breakfast. Hate washed through me as I realized who it was taking advantage of my helpless form: that nub._

**Freddie's POV:**

**I watched in agony as Sam kicked and shifted in her sleep, every once in a while letting out a muffled scream. I couldn't help her, that would ruin the project. It was obvious she was having some sort of nightmare. I wanted to stop it. Bad.**

**Okay, one little part of this project isn't worth it anymore!**

**I got up and walked over her, unsure of how to awake her. I decided to shake the sleep out of her. I put both my hands on her shoulder when she let out a huge scream, this time her eyes flashed open.**

**I stood there surprised, and caught in a bad situation. This didn't look good.**

**I tried to come up with an excuse, "Ah, Sam, I was just…"**

"**DON'T TALK TO ME!" she bellowed. I stayed in my spot, stunned. I wasn't expecting such hostility.**

**I saw the sweat beads on her forehead, "Sam, are you alright… what was your dream about?" I asked concerned.**

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled again, this time pushing me and getting up off the couch.**

**She took the heart-monitor off her wrist and bolted out the door.**

"**SAM! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE PROJECT?!?" I screamed, but she was already gone.**

**I huffed with disappointment and sat back down at one of the desks.**

**It was only the second day and things were falling apart.**

**But at least I had the data from what I wrote down, her pulse, and her eye movements. And I knew it was a nightmare. And for some reason, she was mad at me. Was it just because I was hanging over her when she woke up? And more importantly, was she okay?**

**I decided to ask her tomorrow, even though it wouldn't be fresh on her mind.**

**Sam was defiantly an interesting sleeper.**

_I know, short chapter again. But I guess this will be story with short chapters! But that does mean I'll update more! I have a lot of ideas! Woot woot!_

**REVIEW! IT HELPS ME OUT!**

Thanks for reading, you guys rock my world.

And you're so Dry Ice. Have to say it ;)


	3. Chapter 3: personal

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own iCarly**

**Chapter 3: personal**

**Freddie's POV:**

**I looked down at the information I had already scrounged up. It was pretty pathetic. All I had was a few lame questions from the first day, and pretty much nothing from the second. Sam hadn't talked to me all day yesterday. When I came over to Carly's house she acted like I had just committed murder or something. But then today at school it was back to life as always. But… was that good? I mean, life as always wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy for us.**

**I shifted in my desk nervously. What if she didn't show? I looked down at my note pad, I had come up with a few more questions that would get deeper into her dream. I know this just used to be a study on sleep, but come on, how much can you write down about sleep? Yes, pulse and eye-movements quicken during a nightmare, but anyone could have guessed that. But Sam's mind: that was something to write about.**

**I heard the door open. My head shot up automatically with excitement. But when the curly blonde haired image faded into that of a janitor, my hope sank. I watched him shuffle himself inside and start taking the plastic bag out of its can. He almost bumped into all the sleeping equipment I had set up. He grumbled as he looked at it curiously before surveying the rest of the room. It was then that he noticed me.**

"**What's all this?" he asked, swinging his far arm over to point to it while still looking at me.**

"**Oh, um, that's just for a science project." I explained quickly. He shuffled himself over to it again, seeming to be more interested.**

"**A science project…" he hummed. Apparently this guy liked the idea. He looked back up at me from behind the couch. "What kind of science project?"**

"**I'm, well, studying the dreams of my friend" I told him. I knew not to say it was Sam because all the janitors are kind of cheesed-off at her since they had to clean up the huge mess in the girl's bathroom when she turned all the faucets and left. Major flooding. No one could pin it on her, but they all knew it was her. Mostly because when they were cleaning it up she was standing close by, laughing.**

"**Oh. Dreams." He didn't seem interested anymore. He just closed up right there, starting to look a little upset, "Dreams haven't done me any good." He explained.**

**I looked at him confused. Then I looked at the lack of data I held in my hand.**

**I positioned my pencil readily, "How so?" I asked.**

"**It's my wife." He grumbled, not noticing I was writing this down, "Whenever she has a bad dream about me, when she wakes up, she hates me for no gal-darn reason!" he flopped his arms up in frustration at the last word. "And she has bad dreams about me too much. And then I have to cook my own dang dinner."**

**I wrote that down quickly, word for word. Then I looked up. Apparently he didn't want to talk anymore because I could see was his grey-overalls disappearing out the door.**

"**Huh." was all I could say. It wasn't Sam, but it was something.**

**Then I looked back down at the information. Actually… this sounded a lot like Sam; having a nightmare influence your opinion on someone during real life.**

**That sounded exactly like yesterday.**

**So she **_**was**_** still dreaming about me. I subconsciously let myself smile about that. But that smile dripped off my face as I realized she was dreaming badly about me.**

**The door opened again, this time revealing the girl I had been waiting for. I blinked a few times and when her image held and didn't turn into another janitor I smiled again.**

"**Sam!" I greeted happily. She looked at me like I was crazy, then I realized why, "I mean," I placed a scowl on my face, "you're late."**

"**Oh, get over it nub, at least I'm here at all!" she said. I guess we were back to the old routine.**

**She plopped herself down on the couch and attacked the heart monitor and positioned the eye monitor like she had been doing this forever. She closed her eyes.**

**Before she fell asleep I wanted to know something, "Sam, about yesterday."**

"**Forget it dork." She said, then added quieter, "You didn't do anything."**

"**I know; it was in your dream" her eyes opened.**

"**How'd you know that?" she asked sternly.**

"**I figured it out." I admitted with a shrug.**

"**Because you're so smart?" she asked sarcastically.**

"**No!" I shot back, then realized what I said, "I mean, yes." I said confused. She laughed at me. I decided to get back on track, "What was your dream about, yesterday?"**

**She looked like she was mulling that over. Then she spoke, "I dreamed you were eating me." She looked like she was about to get mad again at the memory.**

"**What?!?" I bust out. It was just too bazaar. She glared at me for a second before closing her eyes again. I wrote down what she said then let her drift off.**

**Sam's POV:**

**I had my eyes closed, but I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that. I don't know what these dreams mean… maybe that's because I don't want to.**

**But it would be worse if Freddie found out.**

**This project was getting personal fast.**

**I fell into a troubled sleep, Freddie on my mind.**

_I decided to stop it right there, sorry ;)_

_So next chapter you will find out what her dream was!_

_Thanx to _Ashlee Seddie _for calling me out a bit. I knew this story wasn't my best work and I hope I'm fixin' that. I don't want to be lazy with my writing, so I hope this chapter was a bit better. I'll make sure to dive in a bit more._

**You guys are SO Dry Ice for reading, especially those who review!**

_Keep reading! Check out my other stories, I'm actually more proud of those but I'll try to make this one measure up now, I liked the idea so much I started writing it really late at night… sooooo, that explains a bit!_


	4. Chapter 4: hate

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 4: Hate**

**Sam's POV:**

_**Silence ate away at my ears. I never knew nothingness could be this aggravating. The fog around me was so thick it felt like paste. I saw nothing but grey forever in every direction.**_

_**Then he was there.**_

_**I recognized his form immediately, and just as quickly I felt helpless. I was completely at his mercy. I sensed myself being drawn to him; like invisible strings were attacked to my insides and they ran all the way to his hands. But he didn't pull them. I was slightly disappointed. I placed a hand under my ribs, trying to warm the aching that was developing there. I looked up at him once again.**_

_**He smiled.**_

_**The former aching blasted through me so fast I gasped is surprise. I suddenly felt like I was glowing. I felt like I could do anything. He raised an eyebrow as an invitation. I took it, stepping forward as he did the same. We made our way through the dense fog easily; we were empowered by each other.**_

_**He raised both his hands slightly, palms facing outward. I did the same. As we made those last few steps to meet in the middle I couldn't help the explosive smile that struck my face.**_

_**But when we were supposed to connect, he walked right through. My ghostly body flecked off slightly as he blew past me. I whirled around in dismay, questions bubbling with doubt and hopelessness.**_

_**I saw him and Carly together, their hands interlocked in the way ours were supposed to be. They looked only at each other, forming a complete unit.**_

_**I felt beads of darkness building up inside me. Anger, jealously, pain, loss, all things I hated to feel. I hated weakness. I hated. That's all I ever did. I hated. I never loved. All the blackened beads crawled up my throat and out my mouth like ants. The creatures of evil originating from my very core trailed their way to him. They circled him, performing all the hateful things I had wanted to do a second ago. He opened his mouth to yell but couldn't. He fell. He was pulled under as they built in strength and numbers. They were a black ocean, their waves crashing over him.**_

_**I screamed for them to stop. I ran to save him. I jumped into the ruthless abyss.**_

"**NO!" I sprang up, my head hitting hard against something. "Ow!" I hollered, rubbing my scalp. It was that stupid eye-monitor thingy. Anger over took me as I pushed the contraption away. As a direct result, it tipped over, crashing to the floor.**

"**Sam!" Freddie's voice made me snap my head up so fast I hurt my neck. I rubbed the spot were I pinched the nerve, frustrated.**

**I wasn't in a good mood. I grimaced at all the destruction and pain I had caused in a few seconds. Why did I always do stuff like this? Did I **_**ever**_** think? Ugh. Who even cares.**

"**Look, dork, sorry I broke your nerdy monitor." I attempted and failed at an apology. He made a face but decided to let it go.**

"**Okay." He sighed, taking out his notebook, "What was your dream about this time?" he asked.**

**I thought back. It was all kind of fuzzy now, but I remembered enough. I remembered he was there. I remembered **_**she**_** was there. I remember the look in his eyes, and I remember how I felt when I realized it wasn't directed at me. But I couldn't tell him any of that.**

"**I dreamed that I was falling into a black abyss." I told him. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.**

**His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and maybe a touch of worry, he wrote stuff down, "And how did you feel when it happened?" he asked.**

**Helpless. Small. Scared. "Just dandy." I gave my safe sarcastic reply.**

**He looked at my disappointedly, "Sam, be serious." He pleaded.**

"**I didn't feel good, okay?" I shot at him, my annoyance building. I didn't like this interrogation thing.**

"**Fine." He rolled his eyes. I wanted to rip those eye-lids off right then. "Do you think the abyss symbolizes anything?" he asked.**

**My eyes widened, "Are we getting psychological now?" I asked condescendingly.**

"**Just answer the question." He demanded. I was about to get really upset, but I saw the smallest smirk in the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying this. The edges of my mouth pulled up on impulse.**

"**Hate." I shrugged. He looked at me questioningly for a second. Then I could almost see the light-bulb as he snapped into the realization that I had just answered him truthfully and whole-heartedly.**

"**Why do you think you're dreaming about this?" he asked robotically reading from his notebook. The stiffness of this environment was turning me off.**

"**Look Fredwardo, can we get out of this stupid class room? Take a walk or something? I promise I'll answer your little survey." I bargained.**

**He considered that, "Okay I guess." he looked interested.**

**We walked out of the class room. I lead him to the first place I could think of: the snack machine.**

**The halls were pretty much empty since school has been done for a while and all the people in their different dippy clubs were already there. There were the stragglers who didn't have anywhere to go but just hung out at the front door for no reason at all, but I ignored them.**

**I scanned the snack machine hungrily. I made my five decisions then flipped my hand out towards the tech-boy next to me, palm up.**

**He looked down at it then up at me, "What?" he asked.**

"**Cash, moola, green!" I demanded rubbing my fingers together, "Gimme some money." I held out my hand again.**

**He grumbled before reaching into his back pocket to fetch his wallet. I followed his hand with my eyes as it slid along the back of his jeans. I swallowed as he pulled out the money and held it out to me. I snapped back into reality and grabbed it from him and stuck it into the machine.**

**He had only given me enough money for three choices, but I let it slide. Mostly because he would have to dig back there again to get it and I can't control my eyes. Yeah, I'm both disgusted and disturbed with myself, but I've had lingering glances lately and I've gotten used to them. But I try not to provoke them. I internally kicked myself as the last bag fell from its hook.**

**I munched savagely at the package of beef jerky I had gotten. He smirked at me like he sometimes does. I couldn't help but feel good about myself at that moment. Usually people give me nasty looks when I eat, but he never does. He just smiles like it's our own little inside joke.**

**He broke off our eye contact awkwardly and cleared his throat, "You said you would answer my questions" he reminded.**

**I nodded lazily, chewing.**

"**Okay, well, have you had this dream before?" he asked, jumping back into things.**

**I thought about that. Well, in a sense I guess. The past month I've been having dreams about him, and in almost every single one he ends up moving away from me. In the ones that he doesn't it's usually because I didn't finish them, I figure.**

"**Yeah, kind of" I told him. I never thought about it so closely… but I really do dream about Freddie way too much.**

"**What do you mean, kind of?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to get into details with this, especially since I was hiding stuff from him.**

"**I just mean I've had variations of the same dream, okay?" I pushed kind of harshly. He got the hint and stopped with that line of questioning.**

"**Did you feel like you had a good sleep?" he asked.**

"**I woke up screaming" I reminded him, chuckling a bit, "what do you think?"**

**He smiled at my smile, "I'll just write 'no'." he said. Then he looked seriously at me, "Do you usually have a bad night's sleep because of your dreams?" he asked.**

**I had a flash back of my mother yelling at me for waking her up again. I usually end up flailing and bellowing different cries before waking up. "More and more lately" I told him. I surprised myself at how direct I was being. I was just so comfortable with him. Maybe too comfortable. He could get anything out of me if he really wanted to. Good thing he didn't know that and usually gave up pretty quickly.**

**I looked down at my shoes, slightly ashamed. Now that I thought about it I really didn't want Freddie of all people to know so much about me. I didn't grasp how much dreams told someone until now.**

**He was about to ask another question but I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him. His eyes widened in shock, but for some reason he didn't remove it, he just watched me.**

**I looked at him apologetically, "Can we be done for now?" I asked.**

**I felt him smile sparingly under my hand. He nodded. I took back my arm.**

**We walked back together. The whole time I was scaring myself more and more. I had told him an awful lot while trying to hold back. This science study thing was trouble.**

_HEY! Yeah… I haven't updated this FOREVER! SORRY! Thanks to those of you who are still reading it! You guys are _**SO DRY ICE**_ and I really appreciate it._

_Give me suggestions! I love them! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need ideas fast!_


	5. Chapter 5: sweet dreams

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Sam looked sound asleep, peaceful. It was a great contrast to the last week. She has been waking up screaming every time. I mentioned a psychologist once… and I ended up on the floor, she had me in a hold and was threatening me with a wedgie if I didn't let it go. I didn't mention anything again. But I was still worrying like crazy.**

**I looked down at her; she had a soft smile on her face that just lit up. I hoped she was dreaming about something good this time. I hoped she was dreaming about ham, she loves ham. I chuckled a little. Her smile grew as if we had just shared a moment even though I was thinking to myself and she was asleep. It still made me feel good.**

**Then suddenly her dreamy smile dropped down, she readjusted in her sleep a little. Oh, no. This is where she always goes down hill. I remembered all the different times she woke up yelling, ripped off the heart monitor device (she already broke the eye monitor), and then eventually admitted what it was she was dreaming of. Usually it was about her falling, sometimes it was about her being crushed, and one time she was ripped apart. That troubled me even more. What was making her feel that way?**

**Could I stop it?**

**I would try, but she kept pushing me away. I did feel like I was getting closer to her, she has been opening up more and more. I fingered the money in my pocket. We always go to the snack machine after I record her answers, and, of course, I paid. I brought an extra couple of bucks to celebrate two whole weeks of this assignment. I knew she'd like that.**

**She started to stir; a small pained moan escaped her lips. I shifted unsurely in my seat. This was the hardest part: sitting and watching her like this. But the last time I woke her up it got really awkward.**

**She grumbled a little, over and over again, her voice picking up in volume until I heard a definite, "no". Her eyebrows were knitted together; she rolled around a little more. I struggled to hold myself back. But when I saw the pain in her expression something snapped. It wasn't worth it. I didn't care about the grade on one stupid day, I had to stop this and just wake her up.**

**I slipped over to her and sat down on the couch. She mumbled heart-breakingly again. I caught her from shifting again by the shoulders. I gave her a little shake. Her scrunched up eyes flew open but I still saw sleep in them.**

**She squinted, "You came back" she whispered, smiling. I gave her a confused look.**

**Before I could ask her what she meant she sat up towards me and secured her arms tightly around my neck. Her closeness radiated with everything I thought this would be. But this just didn't make any sense and I couldn't think with her around my neck. I gave her another questioning look; her eyes were glazed over and didn't really focus on me. Then she placed her forehead lightly against mine before tilting out her chin to line up as well. Our lips met. An overflow of shock and pure happiness flooded in me. I shakily placed my arms around her waist. She was still kissing me, stronger and stronger. My eyes were locked open in surprise and my mouth didn't really respond to whatever she was doing, but I let her continue doing it. I couldn't breath, but I didn't care. I would never breathe again if she would just stay here.**

**I felt her release our seal on each other as she lazily pulled away. I watched her. Just when I thought we had finally made eye-contact, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards on the couch; asleep.**

**I let out a sharp breath, and with it all the built up confusion released. I tried desperately to clear my mind. My head was swimming. Sam kissed me. Our second time. I looked down at her passed-out form. She wasn't troubled looking anymore. She looked serene, tranquil… happy. I smirked.**

**I didn't spend any moments worrying about what this meant or if she was awake when she did it, I just got up and sat back down at my desk. Sam was sleeping happily now. I didn't expect that to be the way I helped, but at least I helped.**

**Sam's POV:**

**My eyes fluttered open. That was the best sleep I'd gotten if a long time. I yawned loudly and stretched, sitting up. I pulled off the pulse monitor and faced Fredders.**

"**Sup Benson" I greeted with a satisfied smile. "I slept **_**great**_**!" I announced, sitting up straighter.**

**He smiled sheepishly, blushed, and looked down. That struck me as kind of odd. "What's going on…?" I asked suspiciously.**

**He cleared his throat, broke a smile and chuckled a little, before composing himself. So what he said next didn't comfort me at all. "Nothing's going on, nothing happened."**

"**What happened?" I knew him, when he said nothing happened it meant something happened.**

**He blushed deeper and pushed out a laugh, "Uh, lets just fill out the questions." He said. "So… what did you dream about?" he asked awkwardly. I pushed it off, only because I was proud that this time I didn't have a horrible dream. This time dream-Freddie didn't go away. I smiled outwardly at the thought. This time he came back for me.**

**This time we kissed.**

**Yeah, I liked it. It was an amazing dream. Then I caught myself, it was just a dream.**

**My smile dropped, "I didn't die in this one" I shrugged.**

"**That's it?" he leaned forward. I saw insecurities in his eyes. What was his deal?**

"**Um…" I got stuck in his gaze and couldn't hold back, "no. It was even better than ham." I smiled to myself, reliving my favorite part of the dream.**

**That seemed to perk him up for some reason. "How much better?" he asked, raising a suggestive eye-brow like we where teasing each other like we sometimes do, except I had no idea what we were talking about…**

"**Okay, what's up with you?" I was a little weirded out now and I was getting to the bottom of this, "Tell me now or I'll beat the crap out of you!" I threatened, getting up and stomping towards him.**

**He swallowed nervously as I clutched onto his collar and pulled him towards me. He tried to keep his face away from mine, he was blushing profusely. Why wasn't he telling me? "WHAT HAPPENED?" I hollered.**

"**N-Nothing!" he stammered. I could tell he wasn't breathing. I smelled fear on him. He reminded me of Gibby right now.**

"**You are such a nerd." I spat slowly and emphasized each word before letting him go.**

**He sunk back in his chair, relieved. He thought this was over. He thought I let it go. He thought he was in the safe. I laughed to myself. Silly boy. Sam Puckett doesn't give up that easy.**

_Yes, updated two days in a row! HOW AWESOME AM I! hehehehehe… I'm just so proud :D_

_Although… I did completely procrastinate on everything else in my life. Well, I didn't plant the peas ;)_

**YOU GUYS ARE SO DRY ICE! Thanx for reading and I hope you keep reading. I really wanted a kiss in there so I added that to place some interest. What do you think? Too soon for a kiss? Do you think I handled it well? What should happen next? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (well, just review **_**once**_** because you're not allowed to do more than one review for a single chapter…)**


	6. Chapter 6: suspicions

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 6: suspicions**

**Sam's POV:**

**I strolled into the science room like I owned the place. I threw my jacket on the floor, kicked off my shoes, and sprawled out on the couch. "Alright Benson, prepare to be amazed, I am an **_**excellent**_** sleeper" I bragged, it was true, I've had lots of practice.**

"**Oh, you don't have to tell me" he commented and started to laugh. I chuckled along with him but died it away sooner than usual as confusion set in. What exactly did he mean by that? A bit of worry started to swirl in my head again, I felt a little dizzy, good thing I was laying down. The weirdness from yesterday still hung around unanswered. He never told me what happened while I was sleeping and it was left to by imagination, which isn't good. **_**'Oh, you don't have to tell me"**_** why did he keep saying things like that? It bothered me to no end. Did he just mean that he has been watching me sleep a lot so he would know… or did he mean I revealed, something, in my sleep…? I've been prone to talk in my sleep when I'm upset or uncomfortable, I didn't say anything stupid right?**

"**Are you going to fall asleep or not?" Fredward snapped me out of my train of thought. I swallowed guiltily and glanced over at him, trying to regain some of my edge.**

"**Don't pressure me, dorkwad!" I spat before readjusting so I wasn't facing him.**

**The snappy remark wouldn't stop the worries from returning full force. What did he know? What did I say? What **_**might**_** I say this time? I fell into a troubled sleep.**

_**I felt a rushing feeling pulling me forward at lightning speed and a pushing feeling as chilled wind blew harshly against my revealed skin. I was in light summer clothes, completely frozen, as the frost-bitten world zoomed by.**_

_**At first I saw nothing because my eyes couldn't fight against the strength of the pressurized gust, but as my eyelids pried open a sense of position came to me, though it made no sense. It was like I was floating equally in the center of a huge circular tunnel, propelled on and on as the tunnel never stopped. A faint light peaked in at the end but I never seemed to get any closer. A feeling of dread welled up inside me.**_

_**A light rumble shook me to my bones. Helplessness swept through me as the rumble strengthened into a distinct laugh. I knew whose it belonged to; I had heard it just before I fell asleep.**_

_**His voice strengthened, my heart sank in my frozen chest. Fear rattled me, making me realize my vulnerability. I tried looking around for a face to match with the laughing, but a force kept my head held forward. I couldn't even move my eyes. I wasn't just scared now, I was completely panicked. Why am I paralyzed? Where am I? Why is he laughing at me? What is he going to do? Questions fought like turbulent waters in my head, but I didn't want to know any of the answers, I had a feeling they wouldn't be good.**_

_**The laughing escalated to the point where it budded off into two distinct laughs… then four… then eight… then hundreds and hundreds. They all roared around me, through me, changing my heart beat at will. I couldn't get them away, I had no power over anything.**_

_**Suddenly the light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger and brighter. Its own brilliance called out like the sound of chimes or harp music with a gentle vibration. It drowns out the laughing, releasing me from what was sure to drive me crazy.**_

_**A face pushed through the overwhelming light slowly and surely. I squinted to see him. He had just been laughing at me… now he was saving me?**_

"_**What're you doing here?" I asked the floating figure as he shown forward like an angel in geek clothing.**_

_**He just smiled, warmth burst out of his expression, bringing me both comfort and energy.**_

"_**I know I shouldn't… but…" the beautiful being stammered, out of character, yet absolutely spot-on. I waited for an answer patiently, but in a blink of an eye the figure was right before me, lips on mine.**_

_**I smiled against his mouth, unable to stop myself. The warmth escalated to a fire deep within and between us as I took a hold on him. Nothing would break us apart, I would be sure of that. I would keep this forever, it was mine. This was mine…**_

**Freddie's POV:**

**Sam's lips tasted even better than they did yesterday. I felt like bursting at the seams, but I kept myself as composed as possible in this situation. She held around my bent elbows, keeping them in place as I cupped her face in my hands. I felt her lips move rhythmically in a series of slow, soft kisses. Her connection was faded and drowsy, but it was something. I hungrily leaned into her, coincidentally tipping her to the side, tilting her face away from mine. I watched as her lip movements continued to a ghost of a kissing partner. It was then that I knew: this was wrong.**

**What the heck was I doing? I was making-out with someone who was asleep? Aw, geez, what is **_**wrong**_** with me? I was horrified at myself, this wasn't okay. I shook off the daze that usually resulted from even an off-handed glance from Sam.**

**I looked over at the sleeping girl. She was completely relaxed again, just dreaming happily. This was **_**Sam Puckett**_**, and I had just taken advantage of her. I didn't know that was possible, but I guess it is for top-of-the-line scum such as me. I huffed in disgust and heaved myself off the couch. My eyes flickered to the desk but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to sit still… I scanned the room then out the opened door. I sped into the hallway.**

**Sam's POV:**

***BAM***

**Huh?**

***BAM***

**What **_**is**_** that?**

***BAM***

**Well, it's annoying.**

***BAM***

**Really annoying, doesn't it know I'm trying to-**

***BAM***

**HEY! I hate being interrupted.**

***BAM***

**THAT DOES IT!**

**My eyes snapped open in frustration. I used my anger as energy to swing myself onto my feet. The banging continued nosily from outside the room. I grumbled angrily as I stormed towards the source.**

**What the heck?**

"**Freddie? What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He jumped at the sound of my voice and stopped banging his head against the lockers.**

"**Uh, I was just…" he began before all the whacking caught up with him, his face contorted, "Ow" he pushed out as he gripped his forehead.**

"**Well maybe your head wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stop smashing it up" I mocked. He opened his eyes that had just been squeezed shut in pain to glare at me. I rolled mine noticeably.**

**He looked at me upset from being insulted, then in a blink of an eye his frown evened out and his eyebrows relaxed. He looked at me blankly before is face twisted into guilt. "Sam, I'm so sorry" he apologized randomly.**

"**Well you should be!" I scolded him, deciding I wanted to lighten the mood and not get into whatever he was trying to get into, "You forgot to buy me a snack yesterday, guess I'll just take twice as much today, it's only fair." I reasoned, a mischievous smile playing on my face.**

**I saw the frown I hated disappear into a smile of relief and excitement. He came over to me, took my hand in his, and pulled me energetically down the hallway towards the machine. My sleepy legs refused to move very fast and I was dragging behind him for a while. Then I felt the familiar Sam fire burst through me, I set off in a sprint. He didn't react quickly enough and our hold on each other was broken. I felt the cool wind whistle through my palm were his hand used to be. That seemed really familiar. I shook it off and continued towards my goal.**

**By the time he got there, desperately sucking in air and mopping his brow with his sleeve, I'd already gotten comfortable on the floor leaning against the machine.**

"**Well thanks for taking your jolly ol' time, grandpa, but some of us are hungry!" I laughed. He looked down at me amused before sticking a few bucks in the machine and picking out four of my favorites.**

**I seized the goodies and opened two of the bags. To the one with the pop tarts I smashed and crumbled the snack into bits still in its packaging. Then I opened up the one with the strawberry fruit snacks and poured it into the crumbs from the first. I savagely ripped into it. Freddie just chuckled at me; he always enjoyed watching the new ways I found to eat. I smiled with my mouth full.**

**Swallowing violently from an over-stuffed mouth I leaned forward to speak to the dork, "Aren't you gunna ask me about my dream?" I questioned.**

**He laughed a little to himself, "No, we don't have to today." I started to settle when he added, "Besides, I basically already know what it's about."**

"**There you go again!" I erupted, my earlier frustrations ricocheting back. He looked at me quizzically. "What's with those comments? **_**'I already know what it's about', 'you don't have to tell me', 'Sam wears pineapple chap stick'. **_**What is going on?" I demanded.**

**He looked down at his shoes for a second then back up at me with a phony smile plastered on his face, "Hey! How 'bout we go for some smoothies? My treat!" he offered eagerly. My stomach told me to go for it, but my will told me never to give in.**

"**Freddie, tell me." I took a step towards me.**

**He gulped and nervously glanced around, "Did you hear, they have a new flavor" he tried half-heartedly.**

"**What are you hiding, Freddie?" I emphasized my use of his real name to let him know I meant business.**

**He let out a weird sort of laugh, "You know, we're just gunna laugh about this some day, so it's really not worth telling. Why don't we just skip to the laughing part?" he spewed more of his laughter, desperately shoving symbolic money at me to buy himself more time, but I wouldn't take it.**

"_**Freddie**_**" It was all I needed to say before he broke down.**

"**Okay! Okay fine! We kissed, okay?"**

You gotta stay tuned for more! Okay, uber sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long, but I stayed up late to crank this one out so I hope you appreciate it! I have one day left of school (Tuesday, how ridiculous is it to have a random day as the entire school week? What's the point?") Anyway, I'm glad I was able to find time to write this. And I'm also glad I got to use the wordricochet, hehehehe…

_***AHEM* **_**REVIEW! I wanna know what you think, got any suggestions? Did you like it at all? Think I was lacking in some area? I need to know these things! IT'S THE WHOLE POINT! Well, other than the writing and sharing thing…**

_P.S. the next chapter of LaughingGasLove is coming soon!_

_P.P.S I started a new story! It's called iTranslate! I wasn't going to start a new story for a while but I was influenced by an episode of Friends were Phoebe dates a guy and his translator gets in the way, but the story is nothing like that… JUST READ IT! yay!_


	7. Chapter 7: eye of the storm

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 7: eye of the storm**

**Freddie's POV:**

**The words blurted from my mouth, and then they were just out there: in the world. I watched them glide through the air, slip into Sam's ears, swirl around her brain, and release in a laser-beam glare threatening my very life.**

"**Duh! I know that Freddie. The fire escape, the music, the pressure, then the dentist, the Carly, the awkward…" the harshness from her start had dissolved away as she broke our eye contact and retreated into her own thoughts. I wasn't even sure she was talking to me anymore. Then suddenly she snapped back to glaring at me, "And who said you could bring it up again?"**

**I put my palms up in a sign of surrender, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm sorry!" If she got this upset over a kiss we already discussed, then how would she react if I told her about this one! (well two I guess… even worse).**

"**Good." She huffed, avoiding eye contact. Curiosity swept over me. I leaned slightly to the side to get a look at her. She was tense and… was that a blush working its way on her cheeks?**

"**Why so worked-up?" I asked through a smirk.**

**She turned to face me, putting on her bullet-proof lying mask. "I'm not worked up." She looked me directly in the eye, her expression not wavering for a second. Wow she was good.**

"**You haven't been… thinking about the kiss… have you?" I asked. I expected this conversation to feel uncomfortable, but the fact that I had to work it out of her made it almost a game.**

"***psh* …no." Her voice cracked a little and her eyes flickered, trying to get away. I watched her swallow, hard. I guess that's why she only got THIRD in the Washington-State lying competition. My smirk grew.**

"**You never thought about that moment? The feeling of my lips on yours…?" I raised an eyebrow and stepped towards her, innocently tucking my hands in my pockets.**

**I watched nervousness shrink her even shorter.**

"**Never imagined what it would be like if it happened again?" I felt confidence build to boldness as I continued, "Maybe this time I'd run my hand threw your hair…" I lifted my right hand and tucked a few of her golden locks behind her ear.**

"**What are you doing?" Her voice broke through the moment but she didn't move, that need to be difficult winning at least one little battle.**

"**Just… interviewing you… for the project." I thought quickly, my hand still cupping the side of her face from where it left her hair.**

**I watched pure terror shoot threw her like electricity, "How'd you know I dreamed about-"**

"**-because." It was my only answer. The only answer that was short enough. I leaned to close the remaining distance from her and I. My eyes closed, I tilted my head, and…**

"**OOF" I gasped, falling to the ground. I clutched at the pain in my stomach Sam's knee left.**

"**Just be happy I didn't choose a location south of that." She spat at me.**

**I groaned as I realized I wasn't going to be able to get up just yet. I heard her stomping out of the building and I mustered up all my strength to call out one last thing, "See you tomorrow for the project?" I wheezed.**

"**As long as you buy me the now THREE days worth of snacks!" she verified.**

***THE NEXT DAY***

**Sam's POV:**

**I stood right outside the door to the science room. An internal struggle was ultimately won out by my tendency to choose gut-instinct over logic. Yes, I was under the risk of admitting more embarrassing stuff about my dreams. Yes, I was going to be around Fredward after the confrontation from yesterday. And, yes, this was going to be insanely uncomfortable and weird and… okay, this really wasn't a good idea.**

**I was about to turn around, just run over to Carly's and deal with it later, when the door opened.**

"**Sam? Why aren't you coming in?" he asked as if he was so harmless, like nothing happened yesterday. I felt anger start to well up inside me, and then I caught the look in his eyes. They were almost, pure. Like he really didn't think twice about yesterday as anything but spirited banter.**

**Maybe it **_**was**_** nothing to him. Was I over-reacting? I sometimes do that, usually the sign was when I resorted to violence. And I did knee him in the stomach…**

"**Um… hello?" he asked, playfully swaying from side to side with his lips still stuck out from the "o" on "hello". **

"**Just get outta the way, Freddruella." I said, doing my best to not let him get to me.**

**He beamed at my annoyance with a goofy smile, "I can't, you haven't said the magic word yet" I swear, he sounded just like a two-year-old right now.**

"**Okay, dude, what's with you?" I demanded, cutting to the chase.**

**His smile grew to ridiculous proportions, "I don't know what you mean…" he teased, poking my stomach a few times lightheartedly.**

"**Dude!" I moodily pushed passed him. I went straight the oh-so-familiar couch and collapsed in an exhausted heap.**

"**Okey-dokey, see you on the other side." He called over to me as he settled into his desk. I chuckled a little, I couldn't help it. His cheerfulness was contagious! I don't know what it is about him, but he could drive me out of my mind one minute then lift all the burdens of my life off my shoulders the next. What power did this guy have over me?**

**I didn't care right now, because right now I was at peace. Freddie was happy, and close by. I felt safe and not threatened today. I never knew the couch could be this comfortable. I closed my eyes lightly and marveled at the lack of tension in my forehead. The best dream I'd had in a long time carried me away and I lost all awareness of my audience,**

**Or what he might do.**

_YAY! I updated! Woot woot! I know, I'm awesome for that. :)_

_REVIEW if you will! It gives me motivation to write. Whether you say it's the best thing you ever read or it was a disgusting grubby glob of gunk (heheh, alliteration!), I do my best to either make the next chapter measure up or make it reach a better standard._

_**Okay, cross my fingers, next chapter of iTranslate is comin' soon! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8: away

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 8: away**

**Sam's POV:**

_**He sat there, sparkling eyes and warm smile. It lifted me… lifted me up to the sky… we were floating. Except the sky wasn't just a sky, it was an ever-flowing mass of gravy with a sausage sun and clouds of fried chicken. It was perfect. And I could stay there… forever…**_

**I felt myself being pulled from my dream land slowly. I didn't want it to stop. I hadn't had a dream that good in a long time. I just took a moment to soak it in before I forgot the best parts. I lay with my eyes closed and took a deep soothing breath. But I was met with a smell… I wasn't expecting. I knew that smell, I've gotten wafts of it on several occasions. My sleepy limbs begged me to stay down and rest, but… what was that smell? I'm sure I know it from somewhere.**

**While I pondered that I was hit with a wave of warmth flowing over me. It was really nice and just made me even more willing to fall asleep once again, but it shouldn't be there. Maybe Fredwardo was putting a blanket on me or something… Freddie! That was the smell! Yeah, yeah that makes sense. He's just laying a blanket on me, aw, that's real nice of the dork. Maybe today I'll pay for a few of my own-**

**I felt two soft lips push against my own and my eyes flew open.**

**I saw him there. Well, I saw the top of his head and a pair of tightly closed eyes. I was paralyzed. I just couldn't believe it was his lips that where still against mine. My mind swam. I felt his hand place it's self on my cheek and that's when I snapped out of the trance.**

**I shoved him away roughly with both hands, "WHAT THE HECK DORK?" I screeched, wiping my mouth off.**

**He sat in a daze on the floor, "I-I I was just…" he stammered, his eyes avoiding mine. I could almost hear his heart beating out of his chest.**

**I breathed loud and rapidly, trying to get myself together as much as he was. Suddenly his head shot up and his stare met mine.**

"**What is it Sam? Did you have a shocking dream or something?" he asked, getting up and sitting down in his chair like everything was okay.**

"**What?" I yelled my confusion.**

"**Well, you're clearly out of sorts. Do you want me to get you some warm milk or something?" he asked, blinking innocence at me.**

**I just sat there, I had to pry my jaw off the floor to answer, "No I don't want any milk! Why were here you just… Why were you just!" I demanded, not able to say that word.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Sam… it must have been a dream or something." He smiled at me sincerely, but I saw the beads of sweat on his forehead.**

**I stood up and stomped over to him. Just to gain a position of command, I leaned over his desk and watched him shrink down. "Why were you just kissing me?" I asked low and menacingly.**

**His eyes widened, "What are you talking abou-*mermth!*" I cupped my hand over his mouth harshly.**

"**I don't want any of that. I want you to tell me why." I spoke through gritted teeth. Slowly removing my hand and staring him down, I dared him to run away.**

"**It was for the project?" he tried. I raised a fist swiftly.**

"**WAIT, WAIT!" he cried out, throwing his hands in front of his exposed face, "BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP, OKAY?" he hollered.**

**I felt like a gong being hit with that big mallet thingy. I stumbled back from his desk a few steps until my legs hit the couch and I went falling back into a sitting position.**

**We sat there across from each other in silence for a long time. After a while Freddie, still curled up in his desk, realized that it was safe and relaxed. He still looked at me worriedly but I wasn't making eye contact. I was looking past him, at the wall.**

"**Sam?" he called over to me softly. I just blinked and let out a held breath.**

"**You've… you've done that… more than once." I looked up to him for conformation.**

**He had a guilty grimace on and just nodded slightly.**

**An explosion lit inside me. In about two seconds I was over his desk again, gripping at his shirt collar, "What'd you do that for?" I shouted, "What's wrong with you, you- CREEP!"**

"**I don't, I just," he shrunk lower and lower, my finger digging into my palms through his shirt collar. "I just… I just liked it." he admitted.**

**I looked at him in a mix of disgust and shock.**

"**N-No, you couldn't of… this isn't happening." My eyes flitted to the door a couple times.**

"**Sam! Just listen to me!" he said, growing a backbone and holding onto my wrists. He pulled my loosened grip off his shirt collar. "Would it really be that bad? That impossible?" I couldn't comprehend what he was implying. His grip slipped from my wrists down to my palms and before I could put everything together we were holding hands.**

"**Sam, come on, I mean, I know it's a crazy thought, but…" he continued with his crazy talk, stepping out from the desk to stand up and face me. I took in his for standing before me, his outline making me feel small. I wanted to dissolve into myself, but I couldn't. "But, we work… sometimes…" he looked down and smiled at the 'sometimes' part and my mind went to wondering what he was thinking about and not how this is really happening. "Look, I've been thinking a lot about this, **_**a lot**_**, and I just keep coming to the same conclusion..."**

**I couldn't breath. I couldn't handle this. My eyes went back to the door before his gaze sucked them back to him, "So, Sam," he gave my hands a squeeze, sending a ripple through me, "will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes widened. He didn't just say that. He couldn't have. He noticed my look and laughed slightly, "Look, I know it's fast and we haven't even gone out yet, but I think if we're going to give it a shot than we better really go for it." Give it a shot? Since when were we giving it a shot? I couldn't. I couldn't, I couldn't.**

"**I have to go." I breathed, watching his smile fall in slow motion and with it all the warmth inside me.**

**I ran.**

**I ran out the door, out the building, and away.**

**And I wasn't coming back.**

UHHHH! I KNOW! AWFUL! Sorry about the shortitude, but I really don't have time and this was all I could do in my crunch. But I figured you guys disserved something for sticking with me. I really appreciate that.

_REVIEW! I KNOW IT'S SHORT OKAY? I'll make the next one longer, cross my heart._

_**YOU GUYS ARE SO DRY ICE! (haven't said that for a while…)**_

_**Read iTranslate! I need more people reading that story, I think it's got loads of possibilities, third chapter is up!**_


	9. Chapter 9: paper

**iThink I'm Dreaming **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 9: paper**

**Freddie's POV:**

**Day One-**

**I knew she wouldn't come. She said she wouldn't and she didn't. I sat and waited at my desk anyway, just hoping. Hoping and waiting, waiting and hoping. All in vain. I didn't get a glimpse of those blonde curls. She had avoided me all day at school, but not in an angry kind of way, in a… frightened kind of way. When I accidentally ran into her in the hallway she was about to yell until she saw who I was, her eyes became as big as saucers and she ran away, leaving a half eaten fat cake laying lonely on the floor. I was pretty sure she would go back for it later, this is Sam we're talking about, but I didn't stick around. She didn't want me around. She didn't want to be near me.**

**Day Two-**

**I knew she wouldn't come. She hated me. No, she pitied me. She pitied me because she hated me. Today we actually made eye contact, **_**real**_** eye contact, and that's exactly what I saw. Pity and hate. It ate away at me. We were across the lunch table from each other, Carly was clueless as ever. And I was watching her. I know I shouldn't have been, stuff like that is what got me into this mess, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, she looked up. Our eyes locked; gazes that hadn't met in too long. Hers was hard, a stone wall blocking me out yet not shooing me away. She did look slightly sad, sad for me, sad that I put myself out there like that, like an idiot. But I didn't take it back. If I took it back, if I started regretting it all, I would have lost her for nothing. I couldn't do that. I just couldn't.**

**Day Three-**

**I knew she wouldn't come. Why would she? What would there be to come to? A science project? Please. Me? Don't even get me started. Don't even get **_**her**_** started. She's always going on and on about how I'm not good enough for anyone, why on earth would I translate that into her liking me back? She's been dropping hints left and right since the day we met. She doesn't like me. She barely tolerated me. And now she doesn't tolerate me at all. That's it. That's how it's always been and I'd never be able to change that. It was so easy before, we had a good routine going and I like to think she warmed up to me at least a little bit. Of course I'd take it too far and kill it. Kill anything good that we had. Because I'm stupid and I can't just accept something good in my life, I always need more. Like Carly, she's a great friend, but I needed more. And I wasted the better part of my middle and high school career pining after her. And now Sam. Why couldn't I just leave it be? It's just like Sam said time and time again, because there's something wrong with me.**

**Day Four-**

**I knew she wouldn't come. I ruined everything. I take it back. I take it all back. I call a do-over! I've occupied myself by rubbing my eraser across my desk over and over again and I think I'm wearing a hole through the table top. The silence of the room hangs heavy on me. Memories pour back, all the moments I had with Sam though she missed them all. Everything all the while she had nothing. I had an entire relationship with her while she was asleep. I moved miles ahead while she stood still on the track, trapped in her deadened world. She told me everything about herself while her eyes were closed. What she was afraid of, what she needed, and most importantly, who she was. I absorbed it all. I loved it all. I sink lower in my chair. Her energy was absent from this room, and it's nothing now. I mine as well be trapped in the heavy blanket of sleep, missing out on everything around me now would be missing out on nothing. It's nothing.**

**Day Five-**

**I knew she wouldn't come. And that's it. Out of time.**

**I look down at my Science paper and sigh to myself. It's what the teacher wanted, it's more than the teacher wanted, but that didn't matter. I reread my conclusion, what I got out of all that this caused.**

_**Sleep is not someone closing up, it's someone opening. A quickened heart rate and a kick or two prove just that. If there's an effect then there's a cause. Dreams pull out someone's emotions, emotions they may not want to face, and natural reactions such as curling up or rolling away are a direct result of this. Dreams tell who a person is. It tells their worries and what they care about. When the release of sleep pulls away someone's consciousness they don't hold back for any reason they might have. We need to pay more attention to who we are when we're asleep, it's a more sincere version of ourselves. Sleep is an opening, and maybe we should listen to its truths.**_

**I learned who Sam was when she was asleep. When she's ready to face that person, I'll be here.**

**When she'll stop running away from herself.**

I know this chapter is kinda sad, but it's good. It's a realization for Freddie who had gotten a little ahead of himself and scared Sam off. He's at a better place now. But that's just half of the puzzle. Keep reading!

_I need you guys to review! You're intelligent people. That's why I love this sight! I get readers that know what I'm going for and what's good and you've really helped me evolve as a writer. I'm so glad I found my way here! Isn't it fun to pull at the Freddie and Sam characters? Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and the over-all story ;)_

**HEY!**_**Read iTranslate! It's good! It's better than this, I swear! I BEARLY HAVE ANYONE READING IT! I wouldn't mind so much, but less people reading means less reviews, and reviews tell me a lot. Thanx to all of you who are reading my stuff! **_**Dry Ice doesn't even begin to describe how awesome you guys are!**


	10. Chapter 10: alarm clock

**iThink I'm Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 10: alarm clock**

**Sam's POV:**

**I scraped my shoes across the school tiles a few times, imagining what it would be like to press down, achieve traction, and run the heck out of here. It would feel good, a release. I wouldn't have any obligations after this. This was the last day, why wouldn't I just blow it off like all the others? I glanced up at the clock. I was running out of time. Freddie would give up soon, and open the door to leave, and see me. If I was going to run, I was going to run now.**

**I took a heavy step towards the exit but the deep pulling in my gut caught me from going any further. I couldn't. I couldn't leave this. It took some serious self-examination to get myself here. I didn't even know if I wanted to be here, but the urgency seemed to get to me. No time. No more time to think or choose. I was either here or gone.**

**I couldn't help him with the stupid project anymore, and it's not like this is the last day I'll see him ever again, we go to the same school. But something inside me told me, this was the last day he'd be holding on. I didn't want him to let go. Once he moved on I wouldn't have any option. That window of opportunity would close, and I didn't know if I wanted it to.**

**I saw his shadowed profile appear in the textured glass of the door. No time. The door knob turned. Make a choice. The door creaked open. I already did.**

**His eyes caught mine and he was still. No emotion to give me anything to work off of. That fear I had been choking back, that I despised, was winning. My eyes flickered down and up and just away.**

"**I don't know why I'm here." I told him, he should know that. I bit at my bottom lip and gathered up the courage to look him in the eye. He was smiling.**

"**Don't get any ideas" I warned, trying and failing to stop whatever was happening. Or at least slow it down… "This doesn't mean what I think you think it means" I rambled. His smile grew and he took a step towards me. I wanted my choice back, or just some time, I need more time. "Just-just, stay back!" I ordered, he didn't listen, not for a second. Secretly, I didn't want him to.**

**His smile started to stretch so much those blindingly bright teeth started to show. He was close enough now, and I reached out an arm and cupped my hand over his mouth. "Stop smiling!" my command was weak because a smile broke out on my face too as I said it. That smile that betrayed me, he didn't miss it. **

**I felt his lips under my hand and I hated the ideas it gave me. He stayed standing where he was but his eyebrow rose in a joking way. I knew I was acting ridiculous; I didn't need the eyebrow to tell me that. "Shut up." I said, fighting a laugh.**

**It was all happening now, and I didn't have time. No more time to wait. No more time to run. Time was up, and I was happier for it. I had wasted a lot of time.**

**He didn't need to wait any longer either.**

**I pulled my hand off his mouth and just looked at him.**

**This was us.**

**He didn't look like he needed explanation, but I didn't care, he was getting it. "You made me think about things" I accused, he looking at me in triumphant understanding, "and those stupid dreams, especially the ones I didn't tell you all about, where telling me something." His smile dropped when he heard that I had been keeping stuff from him. He better not be thinking about his incorrect project or I'll kick the dorkiness right out of him, "I've been… holding back" I told him, "and I'm not a patient person." That was my invitation, but he didn't get it yet as he stood, waiting for me. "Come here." I simplified with an eye roll and hand gestures, just to make sure that boy-brain of his got it.**

**He moved on cue, wrapping me in the arms I had been thinking about. He was wearing a kind of baggy sweatshirt and it was like wrapping myself in a big, warm blanket. I pulled myself away from the hug slightly so I could turn around and get in the proper blanket-position. I had his arms around my upper waste and my arms over his, holding them there. I leaned back into his chest and sighed. It was a relief to finally give in. I internally kicked myself for holding off for so long. How stupid can you get?**

"**So…?" he finally spoke, and I knew what he meant.**

"**Yes." I answered simply to his question from a week ago.**

**And that was all he needed. I'm not into remembering moments, all that sentimental stuff, but I knew I didn't need to. I'd make sure we'd have more of these. As much as I wanted. I could finally be greedy in this area too. This felt more like me. This made sense.**

**All those dreams I had about this very position, and to finally get here, it was… as good as bacon. This was real, and two-sided. Just like those days in the science room had been, I just didn't realize it. They were two-sided. That's why this was so easy. I had been eased into it and it was comfortable. Not scary anymore, just comfortable.**

**Out of time. I've never been more happy to hear that internal buzzer go off, telling me I can't sleep anymore. I'm done sleeping. This is really us. And I haven't ever felt more awake.**

YUP! It's done. Hehehe, all done. OVER. What did you think of the ending and the reference to an alarm clock and sleeping and all that? It just came to me and I thought it worked.

_**REVIEW! It still matters to review at the end of a story! I want your final input ;)**_

**iTranslate! READ IT! IT'S AWESOME! SERIOUSLY! Take my word for it! ****(I don't have much people reading it for some reason, which is weird, kuz I consider it one of my best written stories and my best idea yet)**** I'm proud of it, so read it! It's kind of one-sided denial but sort of acceptance right now, but you know Sam will crack!**** ^_^ I'm excited.**


End file.
